Larkspar
by Saraphileas23
Summary: Calla saves Ren barely. Shay closes the Rift. Calla announces Shay as a mate. Ren realizes that no matter how much Calla loves him it will never be enough for her to be with him. Ren goes off and finds his own mate and ends up falling in love with someone that he can spend his life with. OC character will be added later
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning I don't own the Nightshade Series this is just my version of how the story should go!**_

Emile and Ren were locked in battle. When they hit the floor, Stephen slammed into Emile, shoving him away from Ren, who lay horribly still on the library floor. Calla crouched down over Ren. Ren was barely alive. Calla bit her wrist and slightly moved Ren so she could get the blood in his mouth. Ren still wasn't moving which made Calla think that she was too late. Calla put her head down and started to cry.

Adne slowly walked over to her brother and Calla then crouched down next to Calla. "Why? Why do you have to leave me too?" Adne asked patting Ren's head. Then she turns and looked back at Conner who was standing next to Shay. Then without saying another word she got up and walked over to Conner.

Shay looked at me and shifted forms. _Calla. _He slowly walked forward toward Calla.

Calla let out a low growl at Shay. _Stay away._

Not listening Shay shifted back and walked up behind Calla and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Calla, we need to finish the war in order to make things right," Shay whispered.

"Shay, how can I fight when I never got to tell Ren how I felt about him and now it is too late," Calla replied, "just finish this war without me."

"We can't. We need your help to keep the guardians in line."

Without looking up Calla said, "Fine. Shay just give me a couple of minutes please and then I will help."

Shay backed off and said, "Okay but don't take too long."

Calla shifted forms and picked up her head slowly and let out a long sad sounding howl and all of the other guardians starting howling as well. Shay left Calla alone with Ren. Everyone followed Shay's lead and backed away and left.

Calla shifted back into her human form and leaned in close to Ren. Calla then whispered into Ren's ear, "Ren, I love you."

Ren still laid on the floor not moving. Finally after about a minute realizing Ren wasn't getting up, Calla got up and started after Shay.

Calla left the library to go and find Shay who was starting to fight Bosque and close the Rift. Ren still lying on the library floor started to move slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning I don't own the Nightshade Series this is just my version of how the story should go!**_

Ren sits up slowly and looks around.

Shay took on Bosque and pushed him into the Rift. Everyone was left stunned because the Fallen showed up.

Conner spoke up, "They are no longer Fallen."

"They are just bodies," said Ethan.

Everyone looked around all signs of the Rift was gone and the room was empty and silent. Shay stepped out from behind one of the remaining structure and he wasn't alone.

Shay approaches Calla and says, "I would like you to meet my parents; Tristan and Sarah Doran."

The room was completely destroyed. Mason and Nev walked in looking confused about what happened.

Nev finally asked, "Where is Ren?"

Calla started to choke up and couldn't answer because thinking about Ren made her feel horrible and upset.

Stephan stepped forward and answered, "Emile killed him.

"Is Emile dead?" asked Mason.

Calla replied, "Yes."

Nev asked quietly, "Did you kill Dax and Fey? We saw the bodies outside."

"We had no choice but to fight them in order to get into the house," Calla said.

After a few minutes of silence Calla leads the pack to the library where she had left Ren. Still thinking that he was dead she walked into the room followed by everyone else. She was totally in shock when she seen that Ren was no longer laying lifeless on the floor, but sitting up looking around. Calla's eyes met Ren's and she started to cry.

Calla ran up to Ren and wrapped her arms around him. "How are you still alive? I thought that you were dead."

Ren pushed Calla away and replied, "I don't know but I am. I still am sore from the fight."

Calla looked confused and pulled away.

"Ren good to see that you are not dead," said Nev.

Calla then cut her other wrist and offered more blood to Ren to help him heal some more. Ren drank the blood and felt well enough to be able to stand up.

"Calla thank you for saving my life," Ren said. He looked around and then asked, "Did our side win?"

Shay spoke up and replied, "Yes we did Bosque is gone and the Rift is gone. I also saved my parents."

News spread quickly about the battle being over. Anika shows up and strode past everyone.

"It's not over yet and come with me," said Anika.

Calla asked, "What do you mean it's not over?"

Everyone followed Anika. Shay finally spoke up, "Bosque is gone and the Rift is gone.

"Not gone. It is just closed," Anika said.

"Meaning it could be opened again?" asked Calla.

Anika nodded and looked at Shay saying, "That is the reason why you have to seal it."

"How am I supposed to seal the Rift?" Shay asked

"By sealing it off from our world by using the Elemental Cross," stated Anika. "Oh and one more thing you all have a choice to make before the Rift can be sealed."

The guardians all looked stunned wondering what Anika meant about the choice that they all had to make.

Ren finally asked, "What choice would that be?"

"You all have one of three choices. Choice one is to become human. Choice two is to be wolves. Choice three is to stay the way you are but not under the Keepers rules," Anika replied.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning I don't own the Nightshade Series this is just my version of how the story should go! Sorry I haven't updated in a while because I have been busy. But here is Chapter 3.**_

Calla looked around knowing that the guardians have known nothing different than being guardians.

Ren spook up first, "None of us know anything about being a full wolf or being a full human. All we have ever known is being a guardian."

Calla looked around and noticed that everyone was in agreement with what Ren had said.

Anika faced the pack of guardians who were staring at her and asked, "Is that how everyone feels?"

Majority nodded in agreement and some spoke.

"We prefer to stay as we are," Mason and Nev said together.

"My answer is to remain a guardian," replied Calla.

"I know that I am the scroin but I am also a guardian. With that being stated I would like to be a guardian," stated Shay.

Ren exclaimed, "I think that all the guardians will want to stay guardians and that none of us are going to want to change.

Sabrine walked up beside Ethan. "You knew about this," she whispered to Ethan.

Ethan turned and faced her saying, "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sabrine asked.

"The biggest reason is I didn't think we would live to see this moment. I also don't want to let you go," Ethan explained to Sabrine.

Ansel looked around at all of the guardians including his father and sister wishing that he was still a guardian.

Anika looked around at everyone in the room and asked, "Has everyone agreed to staying guardians?"

Sabrine spoke up, "Wait, when Ansel told us how guardians were made, he stated that you wouldn't do that for him."

"That is because it violates our code," Anika replied.

"But what is a wolf spirit is given freely and you are not destroying a wolf to create a guardian?" asked Sabrine.

Anika looked a little confused. Everyone else was also confused by what was going on.

Ansel looked surprised and asked, "Would you do that?"

"Yes as long as it is possible," said Sabrine.

Both Ansel and Sabrine looked at Anika who replied, "It has to be of your own free will."

Ethan looked at Sabrine and said, "Wait, I don't want you to do this for me."

"I am not doing this for you. I was never happy with my life the way it is. This is away for me to be human and give up the wolf freely. Besides Ansel needs to be a guardian more than I do. Ethan you are just a bonus," Sabrine stated.

"You are serious about this aren't you?" asked Ethan.

Sabrine said, "Yes."

Then Sabrine looked at Anika and stated, "It is my own free will, plus make Ansel a guardian again by taking the wolf from me."

Anika turned to Tess, "Would you go get an Elixir for the task."

Tess quickly nodded and headed out of the library.

An Elixir showed up and began instructing Ansel and Sabrine what to do. Then she began to whisper something after touching both of their temples. Sabrine let out a gasp. Ethan started toward her but Conner stopped him.

"Ethan, she has to do this alone," Conner stated.

Ethan stood their gritting his teeth. Sabrine began to scream and Ansel was beginning to breathe heavily. Sabrine screamed again as she dropped down to her knees, while Ansel cried out. Ansel's cry became a howl; where a boy stood before, now a wolf was standing there.

Bryn barreled passed everyone and jumped all around Ansel.

Ren looked at the pack and realized that when this is all over he is going to let Calla keep everyone in her pack and that he is finally going to back down completely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning I don't own the Nightshade Series this is just my version of how the story should go!**

Shay started sealing the Rift now that the decisions were made. The Rift didn't take long to seal and once it was sealed everyone got ready to go their separate ways. The pack of adults now followed Stephan's lead.

Adne quickly ran up to Ren and gave him a hug before leaving with Conner and the rest of the searchers. "It was nice to finally meet you and hope that you enjoy your life. Try to stay in contact with me if you can because you are the only family I have left. Brother, for now this is good bye."

Sabrine gave her friends all hugs and wishing them the best before leaving with Ethan and the searchers.

All that was left of the pack from Ren and Calla's pack was themselves; Nev, Mason, Bryn, Ansel, and Shay. Ren also thought that it would probably be best for him to walk away from the pack before Calla had a chance to speak about who she chose. He knew that in his heart no matter what he did Calla would never love him the way she loves Shay. Ren shifted and started running off but before he got too far Calla stopped him.

"_Ren, you knew I would choose Shay over you didn't you? But you must know that I love you as well as him," Calla said._

_Ren replied, "Calla, you love him more than me and that is fine. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Calla, just don't forget that I love you too."_

"_Ren, what I don't understand is why you are leaving because you are more than welcome to stay and be a part of the pack."_

"_Calla, I am an alpha. Two alpha males in one pack don't work. You of all should know that. Thank you for saving me when Emile tried to kill me."_

"_Ren, I will always save you if you need me too. You are my friend and I care about you and what happens to you. Don't ever forget that. Where do you plan on going and what do you plan on doing now that you don't have a pack?"_

"_I think that I will try and go off on my own for a while and see if there are any lone wolf guardians out there that need an alpha male to lead them and create a new pack. Also I hope that I can find love along the way. Also I will never forget that you care about me because I care about you too."_

"_Ren, just remember no matter where you go you still have friends here."_

"_Thanks Calla, I appreciate the friendship with the pack and I won't ever forget that I have friends here."_

Calla stepped aside and let Ren go. She didn't know what else to say to him. As she watched Ren walk away her thoughts ran wild. _What have I done…I had something great with Ren but I have something better with Shay. I really hope that Ren is going to be okay. _ She then trotted back over to Shay and the pack realizing she probably would have a lot of questions to answer. When she got to Shay, she shifted back to her human form.

"Where did Ren go?" asked Nev.

All eyes were on Calla as she spoke, "Ren left. He thinks by him being around it would complicate things with the pack. Two male alphas in a pack don't make things easy and he felt that it would be better to just leave."

"Did you even try to make him stay?" asked Mason.

"Yes but he didn't want to stay. He chose to go but he will be around because I told him he has friends here," explained Calla as a tear slid down her face.

Shay wrapped Calla in a hug and said, "That's all you can do. You tried to keep Ren around but he didn't want to stay. That is his problem not your problem anymore."

"Shay, I know but I love him. It may not be the type of love that we have but I still think I should have done more than what I did."

"Calla, you couldn't do any more than what you did. Don't beat yourself up over it."

Calla replied, "I will try not to beat myself up about Ren leaving."

Shay didn't say anything after that…he just held Calla tight. Shay just let his thoughts and emotions take over…_Calla is mine and I don't have to worry about losing her to Ren. I just wish that she didn't feel so guilty about Ren leaving. Now I can take her home in peace._

Ansel looked around before asking, "Can we go home now?"

"Yes we can go home but home isn't going to be the same anymore," replied Calla then she turned to back to Shay. "Where are you going to stay now that the house is destroyed?"

"Well what about the houses on the compound that the keepers were going to give to the pack. My parents can find a place in town to live while you and I live in the completed house. We can have the other houses finished so that the rest of the pack can live on the compound with us."

"That is actually a very good idea Shay," replied Calla. "Everyone can go back to living in their parents houses for now and we will see about getting the other two houses finished even if we can't get help to finish them then we can finish them ourselves."

Nev asked, "How are we going to finish the houses ourselves? None of us has the skills for building houses."

"When I brought Ren to the searcher he had told me that what was left to be done on the other two houses that were built was the insides needed to be painted and designed. There were other houses that the keepers still wanted to build but those aren't needed."

"That works because most of us could do painting and design work, but what about electric and plumbing?" stated Mason.

"Those should be done but I can check because that is something we would have to leave to the experts, stated Shay."

"Okay that settles it. Let us all go home," said Calla.

The pack shifted and went their separate ways for the night. Once Calla and Shay made it to the compound they made their way into what was supposed to be Ren and Calla's house but it has now become her house to share with Shay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning I don't own the Nightshade Series this is just my version of how the story should go!**

Ren ran through the woods as fast as he could to put some distance between him and Calla's pack. As night was closely approaching he was also on the lookout for a place where he could stay the night. Ren finally found a small cave on the other side of the mountain where he figured would be a good place to stay the night.

_**Ren's Dream:**_

_Calla and Ren were in the woods on the mountain. _

"_Ren, I have been looking everywhere for you," said Calla._

"_Why? You chose Shay over me."_

"_Ren, I chose wrong. Shay doesn't understand me the way you do."_

"_Calla, when I said I will always love you; I meant it but I just want us to be friends because I have found someone to spend my life with like you have found someone to spend your life with."_

"_Ren, what are you trying to say?"_

"_I am trying to say that you should give Shay another chance. And the next time I see you I will be introducing you to my mate."_

_Calla faded away and the seen had changed. _

_What Ren saw now is himself with a girl. He looked at his other self and the girl realizing that he could be happy even without Calla._

The dream faded and Ren woke up ready to go and tries to figure out where to go from here. He didn't know what he was getting himself into or what he was going to find living on his own but he knew that leaving Calla and the pack felt right for the time being. He figures that once he finds what he is looking for.

Ren went hunting to find food for him and found a small town on the other side of the mountain knowing that it wasn't Vail. He knew that the town wasn't Vail because it didn't look anything like Vail. Ren then decided that he would go have a look around and maybe find a more permanent place to stay so that he didn't have to spend all winter in the woods as a wolf although he wouldn't mind it if he had no choice in the matter. Walking down toward the town he looked at the sign that read Welcome to the Town of New Wolfhaven. Ren began to think…_to stay here I am going to have to get a job in order to stay some place unless I can find an abandoned house to stay in._ As Ren walked around he could sense that there were guardians around the town. He wondered if he would actually meet any of the guardians that he sensed in the area.

While walking Ren accidently bumped into a girl knocking the books out of her hands, "I am sorry. Are you okay?" said Ren.

The girl replied as she bent down to pick up her books, "I am alright and this is my fault I am always running into to someone. I really need to watch where I am going more often."

Ren bent down to help her pick up her books.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do help me," she stated.

"You're welcome," said Ren.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Iris."

"You have a pretty name. I am Renier but you can call me Ren."

"Cool name. Where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before."

Before he could answer a group of guardians showed up and surrounded them. One of them walked up and put his arm around Iris.

Saffron spoke first while pulling his sister closer to him, "Sis, who this mutt?"

Before Iris could reply Ren spoke up and replied, "I'm Ren. I originally lived in Vail but I ended up losing my pack and just left the town."

"So how did you end up losing your pack?" Saffron asked.

"My intended mate chose a different alpha and instead of challenging him; I just left because I didn't want to break her heart if I hurt him."

Saffron looked stunned. "You left on good terms and you seem very honorable seeing how most alpha males would have fought and tried to win back the girl's heart. You seem like a decent guardian."

"Thanks. I don't want to impose but I was wondering if there is someplace in this town that I can maybe work and stay at seeing how I don't really have a place."

"Actually there is an opening at club if you don't mind working security and you can stay in the apartment above the club for nothing because you are working for the club," stated Saffron. "My dad is always looking for security for his club anyways."

"Thanks. I don't mind working security one bit."

"Cool. Remus, Dustin, why don't you go show Ren around and take him by the Wolf's Den. While Iris, Kiara, and I go get my dad and we will meet you there. Hopefully my dad will hire you for security and you can stay in the town for a while before deciding what you plan on doing from there."

"Cool and thanks again."

Iris and Kiara followed Saffron while Remus and Dustin stayed with Ren.

The first one to speak was Remus, "So ready to see the town and the Wolf's Den. I think you will like it here."

"This town sort of reminds me of the friendly atmosphere of Vail. I probably will like it here," Ren replied while thinking about what information he could ask the two guardians that are showing him around.

They started walking the town and Dustin was pointing out all the buildings that are important in the town. Ren looked down and seen that Dustin and Remus where holding hands. _These two really remind me of Mason and Nev with the way they act around each other. Maybe I could ask them about their pack situation because Saffron doesn't seem to be much of an alpha or maybe I might just talk to Iris about it because there is something about her that I can't place. _

"Alright, we made it to the Wolf's Den," said Dustin.

They were all standing in front of a nice big building that was the club in the New Wolfhaven. Now they were waiting on the others to meet up with them.

"You guys made it here before us that is good," Saffron stated and then started with introductions. "Dad, I would like you to meet Ren. He is new here and looking for work. Ren meet my dad, Aaron. He runs the club."

Ren stepped forward and shook hands with Aaron, "Nice to meet you."

Aaron accepted the handshake, "Nice to meet you too Ren. My son says you're looking for work and a place to stay. If you want the security job it is yours along with the one room apartment above the club."

"Thank you sir. I don't have a problem with working security."

Aaron was surprised by how polite this new comer is. "Ren, you can call me Aaron. As for working security all you have to do during the hours that the Wolf's Den is open is walk around and make sure no one is causing fights and if there is a fight you either come and get me or Saffron and we will take care of it."

"That sounds simple enough."

"Well you kids have fun I have inventory to go do. Oh and Saffron show Ren the apartment and the inside of the club." Aaron waved at them and then walked away.

_Saffron looked at his sister thinking maybe I can have her show Ren around. I have other stuff to like patrolling the town and hanging out with my pack. I will spend time with Ren later because maybe just maybe he will end up leading the Minsi pack instead of me. I am not cut out to be an alpha and my dad knows this. _

Saffron looks at Iris, "Hey can you show Ren around. Dad forgets I have other things to do today."

"Sure bro. I can do that but you better tell dad that you left me to do the task that you were supposed to do."

"Thanks sis. I owe you one."

Saffron, Kiara, Remus and Dustin all left to go take care of what they have to do. Leaving only Iris and Ren alone at the Wolf's Den.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning I don't own the Nightshade Series this is just my version of how the story should go!**

Iris led Ren up the steps and unlocked the door and showed Ren the club and led him to the apartment that is above the club.

"I don't get why you just let your brother tell you to do something that your dad told him to do?"

Iris turned to Ren and answered, "It is because our dad told him this morning to patrol the town and then when it came to showing you around it threw off my brother's schedule. Our dad doesn't like when Saffron slacks off. He wants Saffron to become alpha of Minsi but Saffron is more of a beta wolf than an alpha."

"That is something that is obvious because any guardian can see that your brother is not an alpha and could easily take him and his pack."

There was a pause in the conversation as Iris and Ren reached the apartment door.

"Here we are. This is the apartment. It isn't much but it is a lot better than living in the woods somewhere," Iris said as she unlocked the door. "Oh and you don't have to go through the club to get to the apartment. The fire escape has a door that you can get in and out of."

Ren looked around at everything before saying, "Thanks Iris."

"You're very welcome."

_Ren found himself thinking what her story is and how does a human live with guardians and not get turned into one. Granted where I came from the high school had humans and guardians being taught in the same building but we were not a supposed to mingle with them._

Ren knew he shouldn't ask but he did anyways, "What is your story? How did you end up living with guardians?"

Iris hesitated answering for a minute thinking that he shouldn't have even asked that but answered him anyways, "Aaron found me wondering the woods on the south side of the town. Aaron and some of the other adult guardians went searching to see if they could find my parents but came back empty handed. Aaron wasn't going to adopt me at first but his wife fell in love with me and wouldn't let Aaron give me up. So from that point on he and his wife were my parents. Saffron enjoyed having me to pick on and play with because he was the only child that Aaron and his wife could have."

"How old were you when Aaron found you?"

"I was about three years old when Aaron adopted me."

"Wow that must have been rough having your parent's abandon you that young."

"Actually, I don't remember anything about my biological parents. For about fourteen to fifteen years now I have been Aaron's daughter and Saffron's little sister."

The conversation just stopped there as Ren and Iris walked down the fire escape and went to go find Aaron so that Ren could find out when he had to start work and get the keys to the apartment.

When they found Aaron, he had just got done with inventory and he didn't seem happy that it was his daughter with Ren.

Aaron looked at his daughter and said, "at least I can be proud of one of my children for doing something."

"Saffron had me show Ren around because he had patrol duty with the pack to work on."

"Ah, I see," said Aaron. "That's right I forgot that I told him to do that this morning. Thank you Iris for reminding me.

"You're welcome dad."

_Aaron started to think why he let Iris stay human all of these years when she would have made a great guardian and a great leader to the pack. But he was then reminded that he promised his late wife that no matter what happened Iris was to remain human unless she fell in love with a guardian. And the guardian that she fell in love with would have to be the one to change her._

Aaron then turned to Ren and throw him the apartment keys, "here are the keys to the apartment and you start tonight for security. Is that understood?"

Ren replied, "Yes sir and thank you."

Aaron walked passed Iris and Ren to leave the office.

"That went rather well," said Iris. "You should probably get settled in and relax for a few hours because you are going to need it."

"Okay and thank you," Ren said as he walked passed Iris and went back up to the apartment.

Back at the apartment Ren started to think.

_All he could think about is Iris. He thought that it was too bad that Iris was a human and not a guardian. She would have been a great guardian. If she was a wolf she would be a great alpha. Ren couldn't believe that for what she went through she is still so kind. I wonder if I should tell her about my past or not._

It was only a few hours when the Wolf's Den opened and Ren went downstairs to start working. A lot of people walked in and out. People went over to the bar and then over to the dance floor. The night was mostly uneventful until it got to be about midnight and some of the people at the club started to get rowdy. That is where Ren had to lead some of them to the door so there wouldn't be any fights in the club.

It was about 2:30am before Ren ended up back in the apartment and just crashed on the bed.

Ren ended up dreaming about Iris that night.


End file.
